A Peddie Easter (Rewritten)
by RexieCakes
Summary: A Rewrite of an earlier story I did about a year ago, some things have been changed, added, and cleaned up to make this much better! So Happy Easter Everyone! And enjoy my rewrite of A Peddie Easter!x3


Patricia opened her eye's from a good night's knew what today was, it was a date she never really cared for so she acted, as if,the day was nothing special redhead got up and went downstairs it was the weekend so Patricia didn't have to worry about school.

She opened her door, walked down the hallway and went downstairs.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie greeted as he watched his girlfriend enter the kitchen.

"Hey, slime ball."Paticia greeted back as she sat down."Hey where is everyone?"The redhead asked noticing that it was only her and Eddie in the room.

"They all went out into town for some Easter event," Eddie answered as he sat down by Patricia.

"I think Easter is stupid," Patricia snapped.

"I think you sound hot when you're all snappy," Eddie pointed out as he grinned at Patricia

Patricia glared at Eddie and kicked him from under the table.

"Hey now it was just a joke my dear Yacker," Eddie laughed.

"Well I hate Easter okay?"Patricia barked.

"Oh Yacker, do I need to show you how fun this day can really be?"Eddie asked.

"Sure I'll give you one chance, but we all know I will win in the end!"Patricia replied.

"Sure you will,"Eddie replied in a teasing tone as he stood up.

"I'll come get you when I'm ready okay?"Eddie added

"Alright," Patricia sighed as she got up and padded over to the kitchen, to get herself something to eat.

The redhead made herself an Egg Sandwich and once she finished her meal, she went upstairs to chill until Eddie was ready to prove how fun Easter could be.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Patricia! Come down here please!" Eddie yelled so that Patricia could hear him.

"Coming"!Patricia yelled back as she ran downstairs.

Eddie smiled as he saw Patricia leap off of the stair case and walked beside him.

"So what are you going to make me do to get me to like Easter?"Patricia asked.

"You are going on an Easter egg hunt!"Eddie said handing his girl a basket to put the eggs in.

"WHAT?!"Patricia screamed as if it were the end of the world nearly dropping her basket.

"You heard me!" Eddie laughed as he opened the front door.

"Now come on my cute Yacker!"Eddie smirked.

Patricia rolled her eyes at Eddie's comment and followed him outside.

"Okay I hid ten eggs around campus and the last one is most important one of all,"Eddie explained.

"Why is it the most important one?"Patricia questioned. She was now... getting a little curious.

"Oh trust me you'll see soon enough,"Eddie replied gently.

"Now go find the eggs already!"The blonde ordered as he sat down in the grass.

"Fine,"Patricia muttered as she walked off to find the eggs.

Eddie smiled as he watched Patricia looked around for the hidden treasure.

Patricia walked over to a bush where she saw something looked and saw a Blue Easter egg.

The goth smiled as she thought "Nine more to go,"

Patricia continued to walk around and soon she saw a Green egg with Pink Bunnies on it, Excited, Patricia picked it up, put it in her basket, and went for the next one.

Soon Patricia found all of them expect for the 'so called most important one' Eddie had been talking about.

Patricia walked back to the house to see Eddie waiting outside.

"Did my Yacker find all the eggs?"Eddie asked smiling wide.

"I can't find the last one you were talking about,"Patricia grumbled.

"I'll give you a clue its close to something tall!"Eddie barked.

Patricia looked around and stopped a Tree in the distance, smiling the redhead ran over it. And sure enough there was the important egg!

Yacker saw a little Blue and Green egg and picked it up then saw that it was the plastic kind you buy at the store and opened it.

The redhead looked inside and saw three mini chocolate bunnies and a note. Wanting to read the words on the paper, Patricia picked it up and began to read.

"Dear, Yacker I love you with all my heart so I needed to make you love this holiday! And I hope you enjoy your candy~ Eddie.

Patricia smiled as she headed back to the house happily with her basket of Easte Eggs in hand.

When Eddie saw her coming he smiled he knew his mission was accomplished.

Patricia ran right over to Eddie and knocked him down playfully and kissed him on the lips, letting the Basket drop to the ground.

"I love you too slime ball,"Patricia admitted as she smiled at Eddie and blushed.

"And you said you were gonna win in the end!"Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah well Maybe Easter isn't such a bad day after all,"Patricia shrugged as she leaned in kissed Eddie again.

"I have one more surprise for you,"Eddie responded as he kissed Patricia back.

"Oh okay I guess I'll get off of you then," Patricia said as she stood up and picked up her basket of eggs.

"Just make sure that next time I get to be on top!"Eddie joked as he winked at his girlfriend.

Patricia glared at Eddie and lightly slapped him.

"Oh, Yacker you just have to hurt me every time I make a pervy joke don't you?"Eddie wondered.

"Well yeah cause it's gross!"Patricia hissed.

Eddie smirked at his lady friend's words as he led her back to the house. Once inside the redhead put her basket down beside the stair case as her boyfriend began to talk.

"Okay your next surprise is in the living room!" Eddie exclaimed.

Patricia walked into the living room and froze when she saw a basket full of candy on the floor.

"Oh Eddie this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"Patricia added cheerfully.

Eddie smiled as he saw how happy his Yacker was.

"So you like it?"Eddie asked.

"I love it!"Patricia corrected as she smiled happily

"But most of all I love you,"Patricia added as she leaned in and kissed Eddie.

"I love you too,"Eddie smiled as he pulled Patricia onto the sofa.

Patricia grinned widely as she got a great idea

"Hey Eddie what's that?"Patricia said pointing over to the other side of the room.

"What I don't see anything"Eddie said as he turned his head to the direction that Patricia was pointing to.

Seeing that her boyfriend was still confused, Patricia pushed him off of the sofa.

Eddie fell to the ground in shock as he heard the redhead laughing hard.

"Oh I'm so getting pay back!"Eddie warned as he grabbed Patricia and pulled her off the sofa.

Then the pair fell onto the floor together and Eddie landed on top of Yacker.

Hey look I'm on top this time!"Eddie cheered as he wrapped his arms around Patricia.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she tried to wiggle out of Eddie's grasp

"Okay get off!" Patricia snapped.

"But, You know you are loving this!"Eddie laughed.

"You wish!"Patricia replied.

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got off of Patricia and stood up.

So does my Yacker like Easter now?"Eddie asked

"Yes, Eddie I love easter now thanks to you"Patricia sighing in defeat.

"See I told you I would win"!Eddie howled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Patricia responded as she stood up and went over to her basket.

"What are you doing?"Eddie asked watching his girlfriend closely.

"I'm going to go up to my room and hide my basket. So that Joy doesn't steal my candy,"Patricia explained.

"Good thinking my Yacker good thinking,"Eddie thought as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the room.

As Patricia walked up to her room, she knew as long as she had Eddie around, Easter would be a great day after all.

* * *

**And! Happy Easter one and all!x3 So did this story look a little familiar? Well that's cause this is my re write of an Easter story I did a year ago, so yeah it was just cleaned up and changed some things , I thought it would be nice cause my writing has gotten better so I thought this could be a way to show it a re write!and plus I like this re done one much better than my first So anyways have a great day everyone! Spend it with those who mean the most to ya! and don't forget... leave Rexie here a review?owo**


End file.
